The present invention relates to a portable apparatus with a three-dimensional display function to three-dimensionally display captured data and a microcomputer for controlling the portable apparatus and to a technique effectively applicable to a digital camera, a cellular phone, and a portable apparatus with a camera, for example.
In a portable apparatus with a camera such as a cellular phone, there has been provided a technique in which captured data are used to three-dimensionally display the image thereof. In the present description, the three-dimensional display of an image is simply referred to as 3D display (three-dimensional display).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 06 (1994)-30446 discusses that a 3D image is produced by adding parallax information to data captured by using one camera to solve the problem that the use of two cameras for three-dimensional display increases cost and consumption power as well. Regarding the addition of the parallax information, components such as human eyes and nose are extracted from the captured image and the parallax information according to the extracted components is automatically or manually added. For this reason, an image processing program recognizes predetermined image components such as a face and a nose and can three-dimensionally display the part or three-dimensionally display the image components designated by a user on a monitor screen for the captured image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-40445 discusses that an image receiving unit such as a pair of mirrors is arranged in opposition to each other, images reflected on the image receiving unit are captured by one swingably provided imaging means, and the left and the right image data with parallax are generated to perform the 3D display.